thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Duels
Valkyrie Duels , also known as Realm of Maidens, was the "successor" to Ankkatori, another game idea thought up by Cynerice but ultimately scrapped. Valkyrie Duels was heavily based on the mobile card game, Valkyrie Crusade, but was designed to be more of a Magic: The Gathering sort of game rather than relying on the paywalls that Valkyrie Crusade had implemented. Accompanying a rename to Realm of Maidens, the game was rethought after some complications emerged; Realm of Maidens was to be a collectable trading card game, bearing more of a resemblance to Gogos Crazy Bones than its prior Magic: The Gathering influence. Card design was also overhauled along with these changes, removing the bottom text area of the card entirely so that the majority of the card consisted of only the card's art. There are five distinct periods in the devlopment of Valkyrie Duels/Realm of Maidens, referred to by Cynerice as follows: #"VD1" - The earliest stage of the game. Gameplay took on a Magic: The Gathering feel, with flavour text and special ability text. #"VD2" - The Magic: The Gathering inspiration was removed with this rendition, being replaced with additional flavour text in the form of quotes. #"VD3" - Card functionality was implemented once more in the form of (larger) dedicated ATK, DEF, STA, and EXP card statistics. #"ROM4" - Completely overhauled, cards now had no bottom section altogether, the focus being on the card's art. #"ROM5" - Brought back from the dead, the game was rethought once more to be integrated with the High Court server rather than being standalone. For more information on the "ROM5" version of Realm of Maidens, click here to visit the dedicated article. This article focuses only on "VD1", "VD2", "VD3", and "ROM4". Gameplay Due to the game being very much based on Valkyrie Crusade's assets, things worked in much the same way. There were four different "flavours" of cards - Passion (red), Cool (blue), Light (green/white), and Dark (purple/black). Special cards (orange/gold) were also planned to be introduced, which were to be both especial playable cards as well as entirely different amalgamation cards - these amalgamation cards would have been used to craft more exclusive and powerful cards. These cards were then divided up into five base rarities: Normal (N), Rare ®, Super Rare (SR), Ultimate Rare (UR), and Legendary Rare (LR). On top of these five base rarities were additional Higher rarities (HN, HR, HSR, HUR, HLR), which were slightly rarer versions of standard cards, and Godlike rarities (GSR, GUR, GLR), which were exclusive, craftable versions of standard or Higher cards. By the time Realm of Maidens came around, Reborn rarities (XSR, XUR, XLR) were planned as even more exclusive versions of Godlike cards. Valkyrie Duels was named after the planned "duelling" gameplay mechanic; each card would have some flavour text, statistics, and a special attack. In a duel, one could either choose to play a standard attack or the special attack; some cards did not have special attacks, however. The goal of the game was to collect powerful cards in order to beat your opponent in duels, which would then earn you gold and rare medals that could then be spent on power-ups and upgrading your existing cards as well as earning new ones. Gameplay elements of Realm of Maidens was lacking in comparison; the most one could do in terms of gameplay was a Top Trumps-esque match against an opponent, using only a couple of statistics found on the card. However, new cards would be introduced regularly along a specific theme such as fairies and beasts, dungeons and kingdoms, and even heaven versus hell. Gallery vd_card1.png|An early mockup of an N card, Bard. (February 2018) vd_card2.png|An early mockup of an R card, Doppelganger. (February 2018) vd_card3.png|An early mockup of an SR card, Ursula. (February 2018) vd_card4.png|An early mockup of a UR card, Asterisk. (February 2018) vd_card5.png|An early mockup of an LR card, Norns. (February 2018) vd_drop1.png|A mockup screenshot of a "card pack opening", showcasing Passion cards. (February 2018) vd_drop2.png|A mockup screenshot of a "card pack opening", showcasing Cool cards. (February 2018) vd_drop3.png|A mockup screenshot of a "card pack opening", showcasing Light cards. (February 2018) vd_drop4.png|A mockup screenshot of a "card pack opening", showcasing Dark cards. (February 2018) rom_mockup.png|Mockups of redesigned cards. (January 2019) rom_mockup2_card1.png|A mockup card prior to the Realm of Maidens overhaul. (February 2019) rom_mockup2_card2.png|A mockup card prior to the Realm of Maidens overhaul. (February 2019) rom_mockup2_card3.png|A mockup card prior to the Realm of Maidens overhaul. (February 2019) Trivia *Cynerice's favourite card of all used to be the LR card True Wolf Fenrir, but is now the LR card Primila. *During the controversy between Cynerice and Phoenix at the beginning of June of 2019, Cynerice was particularly susceptible to the excitement of waiting to see what the then-unreleased LR card Emp Crimson Eyes would look like, amongst a pervading atmosphere of depressing nothingness brought on by the drama. Category:Uncategorised Category:History Category:Realm of Maidens